


You Belong to Me

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Arjuna Alter is tired of seeing other Servants continuously seeking your attention...
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Here's commission #3 for festive on Tumblr! 
> 
> ★ When this is posted, I'll be starting on my next commission, as usual .3. 
> 
> ☆ Once again, I really hope you enjoy this, festive!

In Arjuna’s eyes, he saw you as more than a mere Master. You were his lover, his one and only. He could accept that easily. One thing he could _not_ accept, however, was sharing your affection with other men; with other Servants. The Berserker thought he had long discarded human emotions such as jealousy and resentment, but it turned out he was more human than he originally thought.

There were a few Servants that were always a bit _too_ friendly with you… They always sought your attention and your approval, or their hands lingered on you longer than they should. Arjuna hadn't realized it affected him that much, until you were away from him the entire day because one of your Servants "required your assistance, specifically".

The next time you saw each other, it was an immediate reaction on Arjuna’s part. His grip was soft yet firm as he grabbed your hand and led you toward your shared bedroom. You had a little trouble keeping up with him and those long legs, but you managed.

Arjuna locked the door before pressing you up against it while nuzzling his face into your neck. He slowly inhaled your scent before peppering your cheeks and throat with soft, curt kisses. You weren’t exactly used to your Berserker being the one to initiate intimacy, but you couldn’t bring yourself to question him whatsoever.

“A-Ah... Arjuna-” You whined his name as his hands started at your shoulders before sliding down your body.

He brought you closer by using your hips, tongues touching together lewdly before your lips met. You could feel a bit of saliva dripping down your chin, prompting you to bury your fingers in his snowy-white hair to urge him even closer. Arjuna grunted as you lightly tugged on his fluffy tufts of hair.

He pulled away for a moment, albeit reluctantly when he realized you needed to breathe. There wasn’t much conversation had as you began shedding your clothes. Arjuna dematerialized his only article of clothing before he hoisted you up effortlessly, hands placed underneath your thighs.

You scrambled to wrap your arms around his neck to keep from falling unceremoniously. With your back supported against the door, Arjuna's cock began to push inside you. You could easily tell that he was trying to hold back for your sake, considering how slowly and deliberately he was moving.

You could feel every vein along his shaft accompanied by throbbing, teeth biting down on your bottom lip to suppress any embarrassing noises. The stretch wasn't unbearable, but it was always a bit of a challenge for you. Fortunately for you, you were becoming accustomed to his size.

"Y-you can go faster, Berserker..." His entire body emitted an ethereal-like warmth as you pressed your body against his.

You could feel your thighs beginning to quake as his pace continued to increase. You always struggled in keeping up with him, so you merely decided to rest against his body and let him do all of the work. Arjuna didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, he enjoyed your compliance in these sorts of situations; where he wanted to vent some frustration.

Based on his persistence, you could tell there was definitely something on his mind. He was much more callous and rough with you than normal, nearly pulling his cock all the way out before shoving himself all the way back in. A high-pitched squeal came pouring out of your mouth, which Arjuna responded to with a low, almost inaudible, growl.

It was evident that you were no longer concerned with who could possibly hear the two of you. Your Berserker didn’t seem to care much either. If anything, he _wanted_ each and every Servant that thought they could have you to hear just how silly and unintelligible his cock was making you.

"Berserker… Can you _mmh,_ t-take us over to the bed? M-my back is starting to hurt..."

"Of course." He nodded as he carried you toward the bed.

Arjuna fell against it, back first, so you were on top of his firm body with his cock still inside you. His hands drifted down to your ass, where he grabbed a handful of both your cheeks as he took control once more. You fell against his chest with your eyes squeezed shut, simply enjoying his roughness.

His long tail furled possessively around your upper thigh, startling you with how cold yet smooth it felt against your skin. Your walls clenched around his cock as you brokenly moaned his name, causing his tail to squeeze your thigh even harder. Thankfully, it wasn't as painful as you imagined it would be.

"C-close... I'm close, Arjuna-" Your voice trembled as you spoke; as if it were a pleasure you were unaccustomed to.

Your Berserker wasn’t as vocal as you were, but you could easily tell he was enjoying it just as much as you were. His cock felt larger, oddly enough, and you could feel it throbbing and twitching inside your pussy. You figured Arjuna was close as well.

Your orgasm was sudden and you were barely able to form any coherent words as your nails raked down his bare chest. Feeling completely worn out, you buried your face in the crook of his neck. Your Servant grunted, dick pulsating as he spilled his warm load deep inside you. It was quite sudden and you weren’t expecting it, but it still felt pretty fucking good.

Your cheeks felt a tad bit warmer when you heard the wet, lewd sounds Arjuna’s dick was making. He was still thrusting into you, causing your juices to spill down his shaft and coat his balls in a nice, clear sheen.

The longer he stayed inside, the more aware you became of the warmth seeping into your stomach. You were going to complain about it but were too exhausted to do so. After a few moments of laying there enjoying each other’s warmth, your Servant sat up, taking you along with him.

“Are you confident enough in your ability to stand upright and bathe yourself?” You giggled, knowing damn well you wouldn’t be able to stand any time soon, let alone take a shower by yourself.

“No, I don’t think so…” Due to the aching and numbness in your legs, it appeared that you wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ on your own...

“Do you mind um.. Showering with me, Arjuna?” You decided to keep to yourself the fact that you wanted to see his hair wet and clinging to his body because it made him look like a drenched cat.

“I will assist you.” He lifted you up for what seemed like the tenth time that day, urging you to wrap your arms around his neck again.

It was a good thing your room came with an ensuite, or else you would’ve been forced to go out looking like an absolute trainwreck. Not only that, but you were also naked… And you knew for a fact Arjuna would not allow anyone to see you in such a state.

“Hey, Arjuna?” He hummed to let you know he was listening.

“D-do you think we could maybe.. Do something in the shower?” He chuckled; a rare sound that was pleasant on your ears.

“Do you think you would be able to handle that, Master?” Well, now you weren’t so sure…

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
